Zutara: a new family
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a little oneshot of zutara and the birth of their first child!


The room was dark and still, the only light the moonbeams that passed by the curtains. It was silent, aside from the sounds of soft, even breathing. Golden eyes focused in the darkness, taking in the curve of his partner's cheek, of the dark curls that were spread out against the cool, white pillow beneath her head. Those same eyes strayed to the bundle asleep in her arms, nestled safely against her chest, and he felt his heart filling up, threatening to spill over. Reaching out, as gently as he could, he ran his fingertip along the soft curve of the newborn's cheek, watching in awe as the little rosebud mouth moved, a little breath escaping. It still seemed so unreal, despite the child being right there before his very eyes.

They had come so far from being the kids they'd once been- kids fighting wars and facing down death. Everything that they had done had brought them to this moment, one they'd been waiting for all of their lives. He could remember a time where he had almost lost her, when she had almost not given him a second chance… His gaze returned to her and he leaned down to brush a kiss to her temple. He could not imagine his life without her, nor without that little baby she held in her arms.

When the war had ended, they'd gone their separate ways. They all had. She and Sokka had returned to their home nation, a place they'd not seen in years. Aang had remained in the Fire Nation in order to help him find balance with his nation and his new place as Fire Lord. Then he too had left, to travel the world once more, this time without the burden of war hanging over his head. Instead, he'd traveled as the Avatar should, meeting with the people and establishing new relations among the nations. They all had new lives to discover. He'd thought of her often, wishing with all of his heart he'd made his feelings clear to her before she'd gone… But he hadn't and he had figured he'd have to live with that. Until one day, nearly five years later, when she had appeared at his castle door, unannounced and looking uncertain. And now, three years since then, and here they were.

It had taken him no time at all to decide he would marry her. She'd been back in the Fire Nation only a few months when the thought had come to him- that he wanted to spend every last moment with her, for the rest of his life. For the rest of _their_ lives. Winning over his council had been easier than anticipated- she was beloved in their nation, both from her days of fighting in the war to her current days in the palace. She was kind and respectful, most unlike the previous woman that had resided within the palace. Though she was a waterbender, she took to the Fire Nation like she'd been born to live there. She'd won the hearts of the nobility and peasantry alike with ease. When he'd finally brought up the matter to his council a year after her return, they had readily accepted her as his bride and future queen. There had been no other choice that would bring both happiness to their Fire Lord and stability to their nation. Though she'd been born to a peasant tribe, she was a war hero and that was enough for the rest of the world.

He had never seen her more beautiful than on the day they married (though pregnancy had done wonders for her), with her long dark hair falling in their perfect curls down her back. Her big blue eyes had found his from across the way as she walked down the aisle, her father at her side. She had been dressed in stunning white and crimson silk robes, the length of it trailing behind her as she walked. And then, after that, he'd placed a crown upon her head as the cleric spoke the old words of the coronation. It was then that they had been announced to the court as the Fire Lord and his Queen, and the crowd had erupted into cheers. He recalled every moment of that day, from the little knowing smiles she'd shot him, to the way she had laughed as Iroh had whispered something into her ear.

Those days had not been that long ago.

They alone knew the truth of their child's conception, weeks before their wedding vows had been exchanged. To the rest of the world, their little princess had merely been impatient. And considering the parents, no one was all that surprised when she came what seemed awful early to the rest of the world. But she was healthy and her mother was healthy and at the end of it all, that was what was important. He reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear only to find she was coming to, her blue eyes fluttering open as they turned to him. A smile curved her lips upward and she shifted slightly, careful of the baby still tucked into her arms. "I'm sorry I woke you…" He murmured, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth now that she was fully awake.

She chuckled and shook her head, returning her gaze to their sleeping child as her hand ran over her downy soft hair. "No, it wasn't you," she insisted, a small laugh tumbling free from her lips. "I had a dream." She went on to say, tilting her head as she peered down at the sleeping baby. Reaching out with one free hand, she pulled the cradle closer to the bed, leaning over to slip her into the crib. She settled back against him and he slid an arm around her, pulling her down to lay her head on his lap. At once his hands began to stroke her long, dark locks and she could not help but to close her eyes. Moments later they opened and she realized that Zuko had been speaking to her. "I'm sorry… What?"

It was his turn to laugh then and he playfully rolled his eyes before speaking once more. "I said… What did you dream of?" She was still looking up at him, her blue eyes gleaming like sapphires in the moonlight. Beside the bed, the baby cooed, one little fist in the air for only a moment, before she'd drifted back into slumber. Both he and Katara were on edge, waiting for the ear-shattering shriek, but it did not come and instead they could settle back against their pillows. He returned his hands to her hair, his nimble fingers curling strands about them, a smile on his lips.

"Oh," she said after another moment, her eyes falling closed as she lay there, her head resting comfortably on his lap. "I dreamed of my mother." She said finally, those piercing eyes reopening, her mouth threatening to frown, a sad look crossing her features. "She… She was saying something…" Katara sighed softly, shaking her head. "I can't remember now, it's gone."

Zuko felt a twinge of heartache for her; he knew how much she missed her mother, he missed his own just as much. But to be going through all of this without her mother killed Katara- both getting married and now having her first child. He leaned down, brushing his mouth lightly over hers. She responded at once, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek into her palm, her skin soft against his scar. "She still needs a name," he whispered, his lips only inches from hers. "They'll be asking soon," he meant his advisors, who were probably pacing in the hall outside, waiting to hear the name of their future ruler. "And she is almost a day old." Katara laughed, sweet and low, a sound he knew he'd never grow tired of hearing. "I know," he said then and she opened her eyes again, looking up at him with an arched brow. "Kya."

At once Katara was sitting up, her eyes widening as she struggled to find something to say- it wasn't often one could render her speechless. "But Zuko…" She began, giving her head the smallest of shakes. She wasn't the only one who had lost a mother… and he… he'd lost so much more than she had. Azula, his only sister was locked away in prison, her mind unhinged. His father dead since the war ended, murdered in his jail cell months after he'd been defeated. But he was taking her by the hands, his golden eyes shining as he smiled, nodding his head as if to silently tell her this was what he wanted. "Kya…" She tested the name, turning to their baby, still asleep in her cradle at their bedside. She felt Zuko slide his hands into place on her shoulders as he came up behind her, peering over her shoulder at their daughter. ":It's perfect," she said softly, a single tear slipping free and trailing down the curve of her cheek. "She's perfect."

"You're both perfect," he murmured, placing a kiss to her temple before drawing her back to the pillows, pulling the blankets back over their frames. "You should get some sleep," his lips were on her ear, his teeth nipping gently at the soft flesh of her earlobe. She giggled softly, adjusting her frame to rest perfectly with his, smiling as his arms wound around her. It didn't take long for her breathing to slow and her body to relax, telling Zuko that she'd drifted off to sleep. Carefully, so he didn't risk waking her, he propped himself up onto an elbow, giving him the height needed to overlook both his wife and infant. He felt his chest tightening, felt his eyes welling up at the sight of them before him; all his life he'd wondered what it would feel like to have a real family.

Now he knew.

Laying back down, he slid back into place against Katara, his arm draped over her hips, his face pressed into her sweet-smelling hair. He had waited his entire life for a moment like this, a moment so utterly perfect it was as if it wasn't even real. There was nothing he wanted more than this.


End file.
